$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {-1} \\ {-2} & {0}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {-2} \\ {1} & {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0}-{3} & {-1}-{-2} \\ {-2}-{1} & {0}-{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-3} & {1} \\ {-3} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$